Royal Giant
"Destroying enemy buildings with his massive cannon is his job; making a raggedy blond beard look good is his passion." Summary *The Royal Giant is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *He is a building-targeting, long-ranged troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Royal Giant card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. *Its appearance is similar to that of a Giant but he sports a darker colored cloth coat, has a mustache with sideburns which go to his chin, wears an earring and wields a cannon in one hand, and a cannonball in the other. Strategy *The Royal Giant's range makes him a more flexible option than the Giant. Because he attacks from a long range, he is effective to pair with a Princess, who has a longer range, and can be shielded by the Royal Giant. **The Royal Giant stands in place while attacking, luring defending enemy troops towards him and closer to other attacking troops. Therefore, pairing him up with a Wizard or Bomber allows the player to easily defeat defending Goblins and Barbarians, giving way for melee troops such as the Prince or Hog Rider to attack unhindered. *However, as the Royal Giant is ranged, he will not protect any melee troops from enemy defenders, making his high hitpoints worthless as a shield. **It is possible to use the Royal Giant as a tank if the player puts down melee troops after the Crown Tower targets the Royal Giant. **The Princess can stay safely behind the Royal Giant as her range is higher than that of the Royal Giant. *The Minion Horde, Skeleton Army, and Barbarians can effectively counter a Royal Giant. As he cannot attack either unit, their large numbers can easily whittle down a Royal Giant's hitpoints quickly. **However, they are defeated easily by supporting splash units or spells like Arrows. **High damage troops or mini-tanks like the Mini P.E.K.K.A. and Valkyrie also work well. *Placing him on the end of the bridge almost immediately allows him to attack the enemy Arena Tower, making him an instant threat. **After destroying one tower and opening the lane he can be placed in the middle to immediately attack the second Arena Tower. ***If the Royal Giant is placed on the third tile from the river, he'll target the Arena Tower, without getting targeted by thing King's Tower. ***If you plant the Royal Giant on the fourth tile from the river, he'll target for the Arena Tower, but he's now within range of the King's Tower. *The Royal Giant can out range any defense except for the Mortar and X-Bow. This means that he can effectively take out annoying defenses such as the Bomb Tower and Cannon. **If the Tesla is placed 4 or more tiles away from the river the Tesla won't target the Royal Giant. **If the Tesla is exactly 3 tiles away from the river one side will target the Royal Giant, but 1 side will not target the Royal Giant. This is because the Arena is not perfectly symmetrical. ***Also, the side that will/won't target the Royal Giant are not static and may change from game to game. *Most players try to distract their enemy's troops by placing a building in the middle of their field. If they happen to place such buildings at most 4 tiles from the river, punish their mistake by countering with a Royal Giant for a relatively risk-free destruction from your side of the field! *If the opponent deploys a Tesla four or less tiles from the river, deploying a Royal Giant to attack it from across the bridge is actually unwise as the Royal Giant will take high damage from the Tesla, limiting the amount of shots he can get on the tower, which is the main priority. *If the player fails to place a building on time and the Royal Giant locks on to the tower, they can use a Zap or an Ice Spirit to cause the Royal Giant to target the building. If none of these cards are on hand, however, the player can "shove" the Royal Giant by placing troops on him. This will push him out of range of the Arena Tower and cause him to target the player's building. *If the opponent has an Inferno Tower wait until they deploy it, then use the Royal Giant, as the Inferno can take out the Royal Giant if placed reactively, but not if it was placed before the Royal Giant as he outranges it. Alternatively, small troops such as Goblins or Minions can be used to eliminate the Inferno quickly. *If the opponent is attempting a Royal Giant+Sparky Combo you can actually place the Inferno Tower slightly earlier since the Sparky's shorter range will push the Royal Giant into the Inferno tower's targeting range History *The Royal Giant was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 3/23/16, a Balance Update increased the Royal Giant's damage by 20%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update increased the Royal Giant's range by 1 and also changed his description. **It used to say, "Sighting his massive cannon at enemy buildings, the Royal Giant comes in like a wrecking ball." *On 5/18/16, a Balance Update decreased the Royal Giant's damage by 4%. *On 8/24/16, a Balance Update increased the Royal Giant's hit speed to 1.7 sec. Trivia *Oddly, the Royal Giant is wearing a chain mail vest under his tunic, but he is less durable than the regular Giant. *The Cannon he wields appears to be a turret of a level 7 Cannon from Clash of Clans. *He deals the same damage as a Knight or Barbarian of equal level. *He is the most expensive Common card, at 6 Elixir. *Oddly, the cannonball he holds is larger than the cannonball fired from his Cannon. **Even so, the Royal Giant can be seen loading this cannonball back into the cannon during the recoil animation after he fires. *The Royal Giant appears to be bigger than his "brother", the Giant, but at level 1, the Royal Giant has 800 hitpoints less than the Giant. fr:Géant royalde:Königsrieseru:Королевский гигант Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards